A new beginning
by Strawberryontop
Summary: STOPPED! Total new upload. From one shot to a story. Sakura goes to work but sees someone she didn't see for years, Naruto follows. Who will they meet, change for real? SasuxSaku but slight other pairing to.
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

A new beginning?

The sun was rising, shining and it was placing a red/pink glow around Konoha. It was no time to get up already but under a cherry blossom tree was a girl sitting. She watched the little leaves falling down and the wind that was playing with them. A little smile was on her face when she looked up at the sky. Suddenly she stood up, leaving her bento in a rush there when she started to run in the way of the village. The wind blowed her pink hair softly to the back of her head. Naruto looked at Sakura who was running in high nin-speed, he looked confused. "Sakura-chan! Where are you going to?!" He yelled, suddenly she stopped running. She turned around with a smile "To see an old friend" Naruto stood up, knowing that she was talking about Sasuke. Soon they were running both in high nin-speed to see the person on the top of a roof.

He saw them, but he didn't moved from his spot. Then he closed his eyes, waiting till his old team mates were near him. "Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke didn't looked at them but he let them know that he heard them with the "hn" sound he always maked. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, tired from the running. But before they could say anything else he disappeared and reappeared with the bento box of Sakura. How did he know? She thought looking at her bento. "You forgot it in a rush" he said, giving the bento back to her. "T-thanks" she mumbled. Naruto stared at Sasuke, when did he do something good, he normally let know he hated Sakura by saying she was annoying. "Why did you came back?" Sakura asked, smiling and breathing normally.

Sasuke opened his eyes again and suddenly there was a little smile on his face. "To see the one I loved" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, were was he talking about. "Eh? Sasuke-teme, what do you mean?" Sign. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was a dumb head, well actually sometimes he was acting like a real one. "You still didn't change, did you dobe?" Naruto grinned, sure he did change a bit, but not to Sasuke. "Well actually, he is becoming the Hokage" Sakura said, ignoring the fact that he was here to see the one he loved. He hated her, He always told her she was annoying, so it was definatly not her that he loved. "Well, i'm going, I have to work" she said. Naruto nodded "Sasuke-teme let's eat some ramen!" Sasuke nodded, probably Naruto had to ask him a lot. "I will speak to you later Sakura"

Sakura smiled before she started to run to her working place. Leaving a smiling Sasuke behind with Naruto. "She sure did change.." he mumbled. Sakura was still the shining girl from 10 years back. "Actually.. why did you come back? I mean for who?" Naruto asked, waving with his hand before Sasuke's eyes. "Hn" Naruto was annoying, but more than Sakura. "For someone special" he answered finally. Naruto didn't understand and had a confused look onto his face. "Who dumbass?" Sasuke pulled onto Naruto's hair. "You still don't get it, do you?" Naruto face who was showing a bit of pain cleared immediately to a happy smile before he yelled. "YOU CAME FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" But what they didn't know was that Sakura heard everything. She smiled before she started to work. "Well, I guess i'm not that annoying girl anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, new answers

Chapter two, new answers..?

**Chapter two****, I know I don't upload that quick, because I'm writing two stories at the same time.  
Anyways, I have already time delay on my other fic so that's why I upload this one quick to write on my other. This chapter isn't that great, sorry for that. Thanks for your reviews and favourites on my story's and adding me to you favourite writers list. I appreciate! Well, enjoy the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: Kyra does absolute not own Naruto, only the plot line. But still, enjoy!  


**Cookies? **

Sakura's day ended soon, she worked for at least 12 hours at the hospital and now her day was over. The pink haired girl was tired and had used a lot of her chakra to heal people. It was just her job and she was very good of it. She was non-less changed, not a little but a lot. The right curves, she was longer but one thing had stayed the same. Her hair, it was not long but short. Like the did when she wanted to protect her friends, they had protected her for years. Till Sasuke had left and then she had started to train a lot, under Tsunade. Sakura smiled tiredly before walking down the pad. Her hair was hanging loose, this time she had nothing in her hair. No head band and no ribbon. When she was home she could take a relaxed warm bad before making a small dinner and learning some more before going to bed.

Home.. she missed her parents, who died two years ago and now she lived in her own apartment. Only Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Naruto knew what truly happened to her parents and some other friends knew she lived alone now. She opened her small apartment before taking her shoes off and placing the keys on the wall where the other ones were hanging too. Sakura closed the door behind her before making her way upstairs. Her house was quite nice, perfect for her. The white walls with pink cherry blossoms, the black furniture. The kitchen was perfect but little, but also good enough for her. The fridge was always filled with good food, fruits and groceries. Sakura opened her bedroom door. Two walls were red and two black. Both around the furniture white cherry blossoms. She went to her closed and chose a simple outfit. Normal she would take a long shower but not today, she felt to tired to take a long one.

After the shower she dried her hair and walked downstairs in white shorts and a green tank top, her hair simple loose again. In the kitchen she opened the fridge to check what meal she could make. She was cooking when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Coming!" she yelled before drying her hands and putting the gas of. Quick she went to the front door to open it. "Ah.. Naruto" She nodded before turning around and making her way to the kitchen again. Actually she didn't saw Sasuke behind him but he didn't bother for the moment. "Why are you coming here?" She asked while she placed some tomato's on the table. "Ano… because.." "Because I'm giving a party" Sakura looked up from the voice to see Sasuke standing next to Naruto. "Gomen.. I didn't saw you" she mumbled. "It's fine" Sakura nodded before finishing the meal. "Uhm.. want to eat some?" She pointed to the tomato's and ramen that were standing there in a big bowl.

"RAMEN! Yaaaah!" Sweat drop and a bonk. "Autsj! What was that for?" Naruto looked to Sasuke who was only shaking his head. "Still not changed" Sakura and Sasuke said together, well at the same time. They didn't expect to say the same thing. Sasuke smiled while Sakura grinned a little. "Take a seat, I get the bowls" Both Sasuke and Naruto sat down when Sakura came back with bowls and chopsticks. Also she had a fork and spoon to place the food into the bowls. "enjoy the meal" they said together. Sasuke defiantly had changed, he spoke more and even was a bit nicer. His favourite words had stayed, Aa and Hn were still there but not that much as before. He was looking hotter, off course. When you change you can turn out two ways, mostly the beautiful side.

Sakura smiled, it felt like old days. When team seven was still complete but the only one that was missing in this pic was Kakashi, who always was reading his pervert books. After dinner Sakura washed the dishes while she heard Naruto and Sasuke talking, both sitting on the couch. She smiled softly to herself before placing the bowls on the right place. "So.. are you coming to teme's party?" Sakura placed herself on a sofa before answering. "Sure, after all it's been a while since I've been gone to a party" Naruto nodded and clapped his hands like a five year old kid that was getting his presents just by hearing she would come to. "Aa" Sasuke said while he watched Naruto doing stupid.

"Need some help with everything putting up? Because I have no shift for the couple of days, I have 5 days free and I don't even know why" Sakura explained, Naruto stood up and answered before Sasuke could. "Yeah! We could need some help!" BONK! "Naruto, I asked Sasuke, it's not that you are giving a party" She signed but smiled because Sasuke just nodded as answer on her question. "See you tomorrow then!" Both of the boys were walking to the door, followed by Sakura. Quickly she opened the door and let the boys out. "Bye!" She closed the door softly behind them and smiled again to herself. This day was a day with happiness. What she missed was that Sasuke had stared at her a few times because she was only dressed in her sleeping outfit, the white shorts and the green tank top.

Sakura walked up the stairs to sleep, she maked it herself comfortable in her bed before cuddling the pillow. Before she really felt asleep she mumbled "A day that not can be forget, Sasuke smiled"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Sasuke's party

Chapter three, Sasuke's party.

**Hii! Glad you still read it! Well, this is chapter three! Sasuke's party. Even actually I don't want to make a same story like others I have read it's not that much of a change. But I try! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please! It makes me happy! It took me a while for this chapter, but before I leave tomorrow for two days, I thought I would specially update this story!**

Sasuke: You and Happy? You can bounce around the house with only one review!  
Me: sweat drop Did I asked you something? glinstering eyes 

**Sasuke: Sakura..? Help me!  
Sakura: Uhm.. I think I will be in trouble then.**

**Me: Ah, I don't own Naruto! runs after Naruto characters  
Naruto crowd: PLEAAAASE READ AND REVIEW! SHE WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!**

**  
Me: Well… If you like cookies or pocky, I can give you anything! **

Two days had passed and the day of Sasuke's party was coming closer, it was just two days left and Sakura wondered what she could give as a present because he didn't really liked anything except tomatoes as food. But she decided to make something for him, because he was special for her and she also did the same for Naruto. Because both of them were very special to her. Bonds can never be broken, there will always be a part of it as a memory in your mind. Sakura walked down the streets, today she had no shifts at the hospital and she was glad she could have some free time because after work, she would train a bit with Neji or with Lee, Tsunade was sometimes drunk or she had no time because at all a job as being the Hokage was hard. No doubt about it.

Finally the party arrived and Sakura had just finished the last part of her present. She smiled at wrapped her 'own' present in a blue box with the Uchiha symbol on it, therefore she placed a red ribbon on the right side. So the Uchiha symbol was still visible. It was a few minutes before eight o'clock, she had only those few minutes left but luckily she only needed to walk two blocks, before the Uchiha mansion was there. Sakura lived alone, in a little apartment at the side of a quiet rode. When she arrived at the house the door was opened by Ino, who was smiling brightly next to Naruto. Both happy their friend came, but after all Sakura had promised she would come. "Were can I leave my present?" She asked to Naruto who immediately scooted over to a large pile of presents. There. Shikamaru was half asleep on the couch, Choji was munching on his favourite chips, Akamaru was playing with Kiba, Shino was trying to keep his bugs quiet, Neji was staring at the wall and Tenten was trying to not attack the wall with kunai's. Hinata was quiet sitting on the couch next to Shikamaru who was still sleeping. Kakashi was even there, almost everyone Sakura knew was there.

She smiled and closed the door behind her to place her present on the large pile with presents. So.. how should they start this day? First she walked over to Sasuke, who was trying to keep at least Lee calm because he was breaking some stuff. "Congratulations Sasuke" She smiled, he nodded before saying thanks. "LEE! Put that down! You are not going to break anything in his house, do you understand?" Her finger was pointing angrily to Lee who was trying to catch one of Shino's bugs. "And leave that poor bug alone! Shino will probably kill you!" Lee stopped with his actions and left the bug alone, Sasuke signed in relieve. With Sakura here, nothing could go wrong. He was even surprised that everyone showed up after he betrayed the village but he also killed Orochimaru and Itachi.

When finally every one was calm and sitting on a different spot Ino smiled and pointed to the huge pile of presents. "Open!" She commanded to Sasuke, who only looked at her like: And you think you can command me? Hinata stood up, deciding to give the present of her and Neji first. There were a few scroll with some new jutsu's. Shino had given some of his bugs, Naruto a few cups of ramen, Tenten en Shikamaru had given him a complete new set of kunai's and shuriken. Ino had given him a book, using secret weapons. Lee gave a spandex who Sasuke at the same moment wanted to burn. And a few other things from his friends. Then it was cake time, they did karaoke but only Sasuke was not singing. But at the end he was singing a song that Naruto had chosen for him. And he couldn't get out of it because Naruto had dared to tell his biggest secret. So there was Sasuke standing, singing. But at the end, Sakura had to sing a song to. Even she didn't wanted it. Her foot tapped softly on the ground when the microphone was in her hands. "Girls.. actually I can't sing this alone.."

"You have to, forehead girl!" She signed again but she paid attention when the song started.

"_I'm straight-up kinda a girl, I am _

_I'm telling it like it is, I am_

_And that's just the kinda girl I am_

_Head up, hands up, tell me._

Sakura had her eyes focused on nothing special, she didn't want to.  
But even thought, she could recognize the lyrics perfect without looking at any screen that could show them. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were moving on the beat, while slowly the dance floor started to move. Thought Sakura didn't watched it.

_You're a honey kinda boy, you are_

_You're a talented kinda boy, you are_

_And that's just the kinda boy you are_

_Heads up, hands up, these are._

_Headstrong, crazy days_

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?_

_Melt down, can you feel the heat?_

_Melt down, it's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room, we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?_

Sakura smiled, her eyes finally had seen the people who were dancing to the beat. Ino with Shikamaru while she could find Tenten with Neji after a while. She still sung, finally spotting Hinata who had dared to asked Naruto to dance.

_Gonna feel alive tonight, I am_

_I'm a positive kind of girl, I am_

_Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am_

_Stand up, get up, tell me._

_Are you gon' be down with me? You are_

_Yeah, your're coming along with me, you are_

_Cause that's just the kinda guy you are_

_Stand up, get up, these are_

_Headstrong, crazy days._

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?_

_Melt down, it's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room, we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?_

_Headstrong, melt down_

_Headstrong, meld down_

_I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, didn't you get enough?_

And for a few seconds she closed her eyes, to block out the view of persons who were watching her. She was not nervous and didn't even thought her voice was nice, but she didn't mind. Because outside she knew though that her voice was not bad, it was good.

_Step to the rhythm, make the decisions  
These are the days, we're living, loving, feel alive.  
Feel so alive._

_  
And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are_

_Stand up, get up, these are  
_

_Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?  
_

(A/N song is not complete, but it takes to long for a chapter XD )

The music stopped, Sakura placed the mike back and stepped of the stage immediately.  
She needed something to drink, thought the song didn't last that long. Sakura stopped when her body almost touched a glass of water that an arm was holding out for her. She gladly took it, mumbling a thanks before taking a gulp of it. Then she saw it was Sasuke. "Hey! Enjoying your own party?" She asked, smiling to him. He only nodded before pulling her aside to the walls so that no one would bump into them when they were talking.


End file.
